Ice Skating
by Rukazaya
Summary: Established Shizaya relationship where they spend their first Christmas Eve together as a couple at an ice skating rink!


**Event:** Durarara Gift Exchange Secret Santa Event fanfic

 **Title:** Ice Skating

 **Pairings:** Shizaya

 **Dedicated to:** Mori

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:** Established Shizaya relationship where they spend their first Christmas Eve together as a couple at an ice skating rink!

* * *

The holiday spirit was in the air and the lights felt delightful and cheery in Ikebukuro. Everyone was out and about for Christmas shopping and the city was bustling with humans. There were jolly santas in the corner and many shoppers looking for Christmas sales. There were couples on dates and friends hanging out together despite the cold December air.

When Orihara Izaya tentatively called his boyfriend for a date, he remained as calm as possible despite his pounding heart that was ready to burst from anxiety. It was their first Christmas since Shizuo had blurted out a confession and they had gone steady. It wasn't quite the most easy relationship but it was somehow working out and Izaya sure did not want to fuck it up.

It was a simple phone call, Izaya told himself, when he asked if Shizuo was free on Christmas eve, and slightly hinted on perhaps going out together. Shizuo seemed to have frozen on the spot at the random call but immediately answered after the shocked pause that he was available. No matter how dense he could be, Izaya hoped that the blond understood that Christmas eve was spent with a couple and that Izaya was asking for exactly that.

Something warm settled in Izaya's heart as Shizuo hurriedly agreed and the debt collector even managed to stammer that he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Shizuo almost felt childish as as he stood in front of the ice skating rink. Cigarette in his mouth and for once wearing clothes that were considered relatively normal, he kept his head down and refused to meet the gaze of anyone who passed him.

This was a silly idea.

He honestly had no clue what he was thinking.

Izaya would see through this. Would know what he was doing. Why he hadn't laughed on the phone, the ex-bartender didn't know.

Sighing and allowing a stream of smoke to flow out with the breath Shizuo fell back so that he was leaning upon the wall.

Too late now, he already had tickets and everything. It was time to prove he could be what Izaya wanted him to be.

The informant came on time, 5 minutes early in fact, knowing Shizuo would probably be there earlier. To Shizuo's surprise, Izaya was not wearing his usual black fur coat but was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with a grey shirt under it along with a black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and two silver rings for his fingers. He had no other accessories save for the silver wallet chain on one side of his pocket.

Shizuo's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Izaya, his mouth hanging open for a moment before fear for his cigarette forced the blond to close it again. It was simple but it looked good on him, Shizuo thought. And the different change of clothes just made this date feel a bit more special since Izaya had gone out of his way for this. On the other hand, Izaya did love seeing Shizuo in his usual bartender clothes but seeing him in a casual outfit made them both blend in with the crowd just a bit more. This was their special day together and they didn't particularly want to be interrupted.

"Sorry. Did you wait long?" Izaya gave him his most winsome smile.

"Not at all…"

Shizuo flushed and added, "Ah...you look nice…"

"Thanks." Izaya smiled softly instead of teasing Shizuo, just quietly acknowledging that the blond was trying his best to be on his good behavior. Shizuo quietly held Izaya's hand as they bought the entrance tickets and their skates before the blond moved to sit down on a nearby bench. Ice skates in hand he looked slightly uncomfortable as a young couple passed by on their skates in front of him.

How did they walk on those?!

With a fearful glance at the skates in his hands, he bent over to began untying his shoes.

Izaya sat down next to Shizuo with his skates. He was a bit anxious but he hid it better than the blond. He knew both of them would be awkward at this, so he decided to take the initiative.

"Ever skated before, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked casually as he put on his skates.

Shizuo didn't seem to react at first as Izaya sat beside him. Instead he was staring at the skate in his hands, his shoes untied as he tried to figure out how to lace the shoe of the skate.

"When I was five…" Shizuo's voice sounded as though he was saying that that probably doesn't count as he pulled the boot onto one of his feet. "You?"

"A few times." Izaya had finished lacing his shoes. Then he squatted down in front of Shizuo to help him with his.

Shizuo looked surprised as Izaya moved down in front of him. He appeared to be a little worried as though he thought the blade might hurt Izaya somehow even though Izaya was the one who was more familiar with sharp objects.

"I can do it." Shizuo tried to refute but his mismatched laces argued against him.

"Mhm. I know you can, but I want to hurry it up." Izaya played nice as he tied up Shizuo's laces for him perfectly. He gave him a pat on the shoe. "There."

Since Izaya didn't give him much to argue against, all Shizuo could do was scowl in response. "Ice isn't going anywhere."

"Mhm, yes. But _my_ precious time _is_."

Izaya gave him a bit of an arrogant smirk as he got up.

"It almost sounds like you are saying time spent with me is precious." Shizuo matched Izaya's smirk when he tried to stand as well. He appeared to be wobbly, however, and he quickly fell back onto the bench. Trying to be unabashed, Shizuo added, "Ah, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Very funny Shizu-chan. I'm certainly not going anywhere without a proper date." Izaya stood tall in front of him, for once, with his arms crossed.

Shizuo scowled up at Izaya. The problem was he wasn't sure he _could_ stand without tipping over. And Shizuo would rather practice while Izaya couldn't see him. He hadn't really thought about the difficulties ice skates would bring a person when he took Kasukas advice on bringing his date here next.

"I'll only be a minute."

But Izaya wasn't having any of that. "... Take my hand." The informant stretched his hand out.

Shizuo stared at Izaya's hand cautiously before finally reaching forward to take it. Knowing there was no way Izaya could actually lift him up he placed his other hand on the bench and pushed, using Izaya's hand more for support and balance. Izaya caught Shizuo as he pushed himself up, his arms wrapping around his waist.

It probably looked very... awkward, but he gave Shizuo his best encouraging smile.

"Now then, that wasn't so hard."

Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat as Izaya suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No…" Shizuo was forced to swallow hard in order to find his voice.

"It wasn't, ah...hard…"

He moved to place his arm around Izaya's shoulders for more support. He wasn't sure how he would be able to walk now.

"Hmmm.." Izaya smiled smugly, sorely tempted to tease him. Very very very very OH VERY tempted...

But it was their first Christmas eve date as a couple...

Why did he choose something he SUCKED at? Izaya shook his head. What a weird guy... don't people normally want to impress their date? Of course, Izaya had no idea that Shizuo had just taken his younger brother's advice without much thought.

"Well... hold my hand and hold onto the wall... and see if you can walk?"

Shizuo could see it on Izaya's face, the urge to laugh at him in a humiliating manner. He half expected it too and was rather surprised when Izaya didn't. Only a smile, though the smile said volumes. Shizuo's lips tightened into a frown as he took the male's advice, his fingers sliding down Izaya's arm until he found his hand, before placing most of his weight on the wall. He carefully started to walk.

"I feel like they'll break under my weight or something…"

"Well you aren't _that_ heavy. Just strong." Izaya smiled. If it was just few days ago, he might have just pushed Shizuo and knocked him down while he was weak... but it was almost cute leading him like this... sort of like a pet dog.

"Good to know." Shizuo took a deep breath. When they finally reach the opening in the wall to get onto the ice though Shizuo abruptly stopped walking and his grip on Izaya's hand tightened involuntarily.

"You first."

"..." Izaya was tempted to say no, that he wanted to be with Shizuo... but then again he didn't want Shizuo to lose his pride. Sort of.

Actually, that sounded fun too... how conflicting. They've been fighting for so long that some old habits didn't quite die.

He does let go of Shizuo's hand in the end though and gets on the rink. He hasn't been skating much either so he held onto the wall and carefully stepped up. He didn't fall as he tested the skates. In turn, Shizuo watched Izaya carefully, trying to figure out what he was doing to see if it could work for him before releasing the wall to step onto the ice.

Far be it from Shizuo to want to appear anymore pitiful if he were to fall again.

Once the first foot was secure, Shizuo moved to place his second one onto the ice only for his first foot to suddenly slide out further onto the ice. Quickly his grip around the entrance of the rink tightened, crushing it under his fingers as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"..."

The blond's eyebrow twitched.

At least he didn't fall...despite the loud crack he had made which in turn had made a few skaters fall back at both the sound and the visual display.

Izaya turned back and smiled as he skated away backwards. Sure enough, Shizu-chan was having a hard time. He thought he might crumble that wall with how tightly he was holding on to it.

Shizuos scowl deepened as he watched Izaya skate off.

"Show off." He murmured under his breath before finally using the wall to push both of his feet onto the ice. Unfortunately, the force of the push caused him to slide away from the wall and Shizuo quickly extended his arms as if thinking that would make him stop moving. However, seeing as how Shizuo was about to fall, Izaya hurriedly moved forward despite the hilariously awkward pose the blond was in. When Izaya drew closer Shizuo automatically reached out to him, but neither seemed prepared for the sudden half collision, half catching that occurred when Shizuo crashed into the smaller male.

"Unf!"

"Ow…!"

Izaya almost lost his balance as the blond crashed into him. Almost. He held both of them steady as he hugged the man...awkwardly... especially in public. He carefully pulled himself away, just a bit, so it didn't look like they were groping each other."This seems harder than I thought it would be." Shizuo groaned lightly as he was pushed away from Izaya. The raven's head was as hard as he thought it would be considering how his chest now hurt from where they had crashed. But Izaya was a perfect size, exactly the perfect size for a hug. He almost wished they were hugging each other longer, just so he could find a proper balance. Yep, just for the balance and nothing more...

"Think you can move, Shizu-chan?" Izaya gave him a smile as he swayed his legs, letting them glide backward with the flow of traffic to the side. Shizuo was still holding onto his wrist and his grip was starting to hurt but Izaya said nothing and didn't even dare to rub the spot. He didn't want Shizuo to feel guilty or worried that he got hurt because of him. Shizuo, on the other hand, didn't like seeing Izaya moving away from him but he couldn't really say anything without seeming weak. Izaya was still pulling him forward while the raven skated backward. It was rather impressive, Shizuo thought.

"Guess we'll see." Shizuo slowly forced one of his hands to release Izaya only for his foot to slide again. Startled, he replaced his hand on Izaya's arm, not yet letting him get away.

"Looks like I'll need to teach you from the beginning Shizu-chan~." Izaya giggled as he held onto Shizuo's hand and helped him slid the hand down his arms so they could link both their hands together. It must look ridiculous, two grown men holding hands on the ice rink….but Izaya hoped that they'll just assume that one was teaching the other. One babystep at a time.

"Slide one step forward like you're walking." Izaya glided gracefully backwards so that Shizuo could continue to move forward.

Shizuo let his hands fall down to tightly hold Izaya's hands. Straightening up, he moved his foot as Izaya instructed and slid a little forward as the other began to move backwards. If people were staring, he didn't seem to notice, Shizuo was always used to people staring due to his strength and blond hair.

"Don't let go."

"..." Izaya's face flushed deeply.. Normally...he would let go of Shizuo's hands just because of what he said...

"You tempt me, Shizu-chan." He teased Shizuo instead, trying to hide his embarrassment. Though he said that, Izaya's hand tightened just a bit around Shizuo's, letting him know that he wouldn't let go.

Shizuo hummed lightly in response as he began trying to move more on his own. it was not that bad once he got a rhythm going, the question was how will he ever stop?

The double entendre in that was lost on Shizuo.

"I hear resisting temptation every now and then is good for you."

"Hmm~ as if I did anything that was actually good for me." Izaya chuckled. "After all, going out with you is probably the most hazardous thing I've done in my life."

Shizuo scowled but knows he couldn't really argue. After all he would probably claim the same thing.

"I'm good for some things." Shizuo muttered. Since Shizuo was too busy watching his feet he didn't notice as they begin to skate closer to the wall behind Izaya.

Izaya smiled softly as he knew that Shizuo was trying so hard to get on his good side. "I never said you were bad at everything."

"For example, you're good at uprooting sign posts and getting angry…" Izaya teased as he continued to skate backwards, also not knowing that the wall was coming up closer and closer. Shizuo had a hopeful look on his face when Izaya began to first talk only to fall back into his normal scowl as the flea continued on. Great, he was good at things most normal people shouldn't be able to do. Good at being a monster as Izaya would put it.

"And you're good at chasing me... until I'm tired... exhausted…" Izaya curled his fingers around Shizuo's hand, the thumbs lightly stroking, still teasing him.

"And... you're good at making me feel…" As Izaya was about to finish his sentence, unknown to him his back finally came _dangerously close_ to the wall.

The last words caught Shizuo's attention however and caused him to finally glance up at Izaya. His eyes quickly widen as he saw the wall approaching but since he didn't know how to stop all he could manage was an abrupt "Look ou-!" But it was too late. Izaya hit the wall first before Shizuo hit Izaya, effectively pinning the male against it.

"W-wh-what the...?!" Izaya blinked, trying to figure out what exactly had happened after Shizuo practically slammed on top of him, sandwiching him against the wall.

"Tch!" Shizuo's hands tightened around Izaya's as he tried to recover only for his foot to slip next. With their legs tangled and their hands still holding the others, Shizuo accidentally pulled the smaller male down with him.

"Shizu-!" Izaya cried out in warning as he clung to Shizuo, thinking he would fall on his head or his back, bracing for impact...but Shizuo had clutched him tightly and somehow twisted as they fell, cushioning Izaya. The cold wet ice slammed against Shizuo's back and he groaned in pain. At the very least he could try to take the fall for the raven when he sucked at skating and couldn't stop in time. Shizuo sighed to himself over how lame he was now that he had tripped both of them by accident.

But Izaya wasn't hurt thanks to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan... are you okay?"

Izaya sat up as he looked at Shizuo, wondering if he had hit his head too hard... but the man could take a lot of abuse to his body...

A few people started to gather around asking if they were okay too.

Shizuo tried to wave away the onlookers, the grimace on his face looking more like a pissed off expression.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." As if to prove his point, Shizuo tried to sit up. The ice managed to soak through the back of his shirt and his pants but he didn't seem to mind or notice the cold temperature.

"You alright?"

Izaya nodded. "Thanks to you."

The male stood up easily. Then while holding onto the wall, he held out his hand so Shizuo could stand too.

Shizuo glanced up at Izaya before slowly reaching to take his hand.

However Izaya wasn't nearly strong enough to support him and Shizuo didn't have any kind of grip on the ground. As he stood, his foot slid again and he fell again with a loud 'Unf!' before a loud groan of exasperation escaped his lips.

"I think I'm good down here."

Izaya frowned.

"You can't _sit_ here forever. Come'on get up." With no other choice, Izaya sighed before slowly dragging Shizuo's body toward the entrance until he was able to get up on the solid ground instead of the ice. Shizuo was obviously feeling down and Izaya could feel his reluctance to continue. This wasn't quite the first Christmas date they were both looking for and they both knew it.

"Hey, cheer up. I meant it when I said you were good at...all sorts of things." Izaya tried again as he led Shizuo to the benches. He was like a mopey puppy, but Izaya didn't mind it completely. Actually, It was rather cute in its own way...although he knew this wouldn't do. Shizuo was already blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Earth to Shizu-chan…" Izaya tried as he snapped his fingers in front of the pouty little monster that was his boyfriend. Shizuo scowled and looked up.

To his surprise, Izaya leaned forward and gave him a quick small kiss, before anyone else could see them. The soft familiar lips tingled Shizuo's own as his eyes widened. "And, that's…one other thing you're very good at." Izaya smirked as he pulled away before Shizuo could grab him for more.

"What the hell flea! Get back here." Shizuo reached out for him but already Izaya had taken few steps back laughing.

"If you want more, we can have more when we get back." Izaya winked then he ran in his skates towards the entrance so he could return them.

"Come back here flea!" Shizuo growled as he half stumbled and half tried to untie his skates so he could run after him. But Izaya only laughed again, the male by now well ahead of Shizuo who had to completely stop to take off the skates. Once he reached the desk, the raven was quick to shove the skates at the attendant, grabbing both his and Shizuo's shoes off the desk before bolting outside.

It'd be some time after that before Shizuo would finally be able to catch him since Izaya always enjoyed the chase a little too much.

But at least by the time he did, Izaya would be waiting with another kiss for him.

* * *

 _Author's note: My recipient requested to avoid nsfw, aww... so I had to cut it short. I hope it's a fluffy fic for Christmas though! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!_


End file.
